


take your time coming home

by annamiltons



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamiltons/pseuds/annamiltons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie toczy się dalej. Maria zaczyna pracować dla Starka, a Natasha? Natasha znowu ucieka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take your time coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [take your time coming home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101560) by [annamiltons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamiltons/pseuds/annamiltons)



> Dziękuję Dianie, która pomogła z rosyjskim.

_Zdążyłaś już przyłożyć Starkowi?_

  Maria siedzi tak przez chwilę, z jedną dłonią na komórce, a drugą dalej na klawiaturze. Kupiła nowy telefon kilka dni temu, a obecnie jego numer znają tylko dwie osoby - Pepper Potts i Nick Fury. W końcu jej wargi unoszą się w lekkim uśmiechu i powoli wpisuje odpowiedź.

  **Czy ty nie miałaś być za kratkami?**

  Odkłada telefon na biurko i odwraca się z powrotem w stronę laptopa, wracając do przerwanej czynności. Jest w połowie odpisywania na jeden z maili, gdy jej telefon wibruje. Stawia kropkę na końcu zdania i sięga po niego.

  _Możliwe, ale tu mają o niebo lepsze widoki._

  Otwiera załącznik - Natasha w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, z niewiele, ale wyraźnie krótszymi, włosami, niż kiedy widziały się tydzień temu, w koszulce z napisem “I <3 VENICE” na tle Bazyliki św. Marka.

 

  Praca u Starka jest, w gruncie rzeczy, dosyć przyjemna. Zamieniła czarny uniform S.H.I.E.L.D. na ołówkowe spódnice, marynarki, białe koszule i szpilki, ale kiedyś była szpiegiem, więc czuje się komfortowo w praktycznie wszystkim. Zamiast kontrolować operacje, które mają na celu uratowanie świata, zajmuje się teraz ocenianiem i kontrolowaniem personelu, a jej szefem stał się Tony Stark, któremu ma ochotę przywalić w twarz przynajmniej cztery razy dziennie.

  Są też plusy - Pepper Potts ma cyniczne, podobne do jej własnego poczucie humoru, do tego jest profesjonalistką i Maria zaczyna jej współczuć skończenia ze Starkiem. Pensja jest o wiele pokaźniejsza, niż ta, którą otrzymywała od S.H.I.E.L.D., a co więcej, ma ochronę. CIA, NSA i NRO starają się wydusić z niej odpowiedzi dotyczące upadłej agencji, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że póki pracuje w Stark Industries, nie mogą jej tknąć.

  Maria zawsze ma przynajmniej cztery plany awaryjne i w szybkim czasie potrafi się przyzwyczaić do każdego z nich. Akceptuje zmiany i dostosowuje się do nich. Nie ma powodu, dla którego jej obecna sytuacja miałaby być dla niej niekorzystna. Teoretycznie.

 

  - Miałaś jakieś informacje od Natashy? - pyta Rogers, dosypując cukru do kawy, którą pije od kwadransu.

  Siedzą w małej, obskurnej kawiarni na obrzeżach miasta. Ściany są pomalowane na okropny, brązowy kolor, który ma przypominać odcień czekolady albo może kawy. Zajęte są tylko trzy stoliki, z czego przy jednym siedzi para trzymająca się za ręce. Kobieta ma długie, rude włosy, które zasłaniają jej oczy.

  - Hill?

  Rogers patrzy na nią, marszcząc brwi. To on nalegał, żeby spotkała się tu z nim i Wilsonem. Tłumaczył, że muszą z nią pilnie porozmawiać, a wolą nie pokazywać się w centrum miasta. Kazał też jej obiecać, że nie powie Starkowi.

  - Nie - odpowiada krótko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - A wy?

  - Nie, odkąd widzieliśmy ją po przesłuchaniu w Kongresie - mówi Wilson, zanim Rogers zdąży otworzyć usta. Pod oczami ma worki, a na lewym policzku siniak. - Na pewno od niej nie słyszałaś?

  - Czemu miałaby się ze mną kontaktować? - pyta retorycznie, unosząc kubek i biorąc łyk zimnej już kawy.

 

  _Jestem w pociągu. Facet obok mnie ślini się przez sen. Ohyda._

  Maria prycha, ale uśmiecha się lekko, ignorując Pepper, spoglądającą na nią z ciekawością znad Forbes. Siedzą w jednym z wolnych pomieszczeń, zwykle używanym do spotkań zarządu, i jedzą lunch.

  - Ktoś ciekawy? - pyta ostrożnie. Na twarzy ma tą minę, która mówi jeśli-nie-chcesz-odpowiadać-to-nie-musisz. Przyjmuje ją, kiedy chce się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale nie jest pewna, czy Maria jest gotowa podzielić się szczegółami swojego życia osobistego.

  - Zależy, jak definiujesz “ciekawy” - mamrocze Hill, odkładając komórkę i wracając do swojego plastikowego pojemnika z sałatką grecką.

  - Ktoś, kogo lubisz bardziej, niż większość ludzi, których znasz - teraz Potts uśmiecha się ciepło, jakby chciała zachęcić Marię do powiedzienia czegoś więcej.

  Maria przeżuwa sałatę i stanowczym ruchem odkłada widelec. Dochodzi do wniosku, że podoba jej się definicja Potts.

  - Można by tak powiedzieć - mruczy w końcu.

  Pepper przesuwa się w jej stronę i delikatnie kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu.

  - Cieszę się twoim szczęściem - mówi łagodnie. - Jeśli już znalazłaś sobie kogoś, to nie pozwól mu uciec.

 

  **Pepper myśli, że znalazłam sobie faceta.**

   _Tak? Skąd to przeświadczenie?_

  **Powiedziałam jej, że dostałam wiadomość od kogoś ciekawego.**

   _Wróżbita Marcin?_

**Gdzie jesteś?**

   _Wschodnia Europa._

**Kiedy wracasz?**

  Natasha nie wysyła odpowiedzi przez następnie piętnaście dni.

 

  Życie staje się dosyć monotonne. Hill spędza praktycznie każdą chwilę segregując dokumenty, odpisując na maile lub ze słuchawką w uchu, wydając polecenia. Przez jakiś czas żałuje nawet, że nie pojechała z Fury’m do Europy.

  Przypomina sobie swoje pierwsze dni w S.H.I.E.L.D., kiedy wyobrażała sobie, że pewnego dnia zostanie Dyrektorem. Po jakimś czasie przestało to być jej marzeniem, a stało się czymś w rodzaju drzwi, w których stronę dążyła, choć nie do końca wiedziała, czemu. Teraz, kiedy przypominała sobie tamte chwile sprzed ponad dziesięciu lat, nie była pewna, czemu tak bardzo tego chciała.

  Nigdy nie była taka, jak Fury, Coulson, Romanoff czy choćby Barton. Miała swoje morale i zasady etyczne, oczywiście, ale nie była częścią S.H.I.E.L.D. tylko dlatego, że chciała chronić ludzi. Nie miała tragicznej przeszłości jak cała reszta. Po prostu odkąd pamiętała, Maria chciała robić to, co właściwe, nawet jeśli nie zgadzało się to z definicją większości ludzi.

 

_Mogę zadzwonić?_

  Ta pierwsza wiadomość po piętnastu dniach powinna przynieść jej ulgę, ale Maria i tak była pewna, że Natasha żyje. Romanoff nie śmiałaby odejść z tego świat nie kontaktując się z nią wcześniej.

**Za dziesięć minut.**

  Wystukuje te słowa prawie kwadrans później, kiedy w końcu skończyła wypełniać wyjątkowo skomplikowany formularz. Dzwoni do Pepper i mówi jej, że nie może z nią zjeść lunchu, bo ma pełno pracy. Potts mówi, że rozumie, chociaż z pewnością wie, że Maria skłamała.

  Bierze telefon i zamyka się w swoim gabinecie, z przyzwyczajenia zasłaniając żaluzje. Punktualnie o 14.45 na ekranie komórki pokazuje się numer Romanoff.

  - Dobrze wiedzieć, że jeszcze żyjesz - mówi nieco sucho, odbierając.

  - Też za tobą tęskniłam - głos Natashy jest lekko zachrypnięty, jakby była chora albo nie używała go od dawna. Maria przez chwilę nie odpowiada.

  - Jesteś daleko? - pyta w końcu, postanawiając nie owijać w bawełnę.

  - Wystarczająco - odpowiada krótko Romanoff. W tle słychać przejeżdżające samochody. - Maria…

  Hill czuje, jakby coś utknęło jej w gardle. Nie słyszała tego tonu głosu od ich ostatniej rozmowy na temat Czerwonego Pokoju. Nagle Marii przypomina się, że istnieje jeszcze jedna przyczyna chrypki - płacz.

  - Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę - mamrocze w końcu Natasha.

  - Nie musisz się spieszyć - oznajmia cicho Maria, wstając z krzesła i powoli krocząc w stronę drzwi. Nie potrafi siedzieć w takich chwilach. - Rozumiem, _Natalia_.

  Natasha wydaje z siebie cichy szloch.

  - Dbaj o siebie i zadzwoń, jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy - przestrzega Hill, unosząc dłoń i bezwiednie pocierając czoło.

  - Oczywiście - odpowiada Romanoff półgłosem. - _Uvidimsya_ , Maria.

  Rozłącza się, zanim Maria ma szansę odpowiedzieć.

 

  Pamięta dzień, kiedy pierwszy raz się poznały. Zamach na Czarną Wdowę był starannie zaplanowaną misją, o której mówiło się od miesięcy. Hill była przydzielona do ogólnych przygotowań - jej zadaniem było gruntowne wybadanie przeszłości Natalii Alianovny Romanovny. Spędziła tygodnie, poszukując jakichkolwiek informacji na temat jej historii, bo Romanova zdążyła pozbyć się większości dowodów swojego istnienia. Kiedy Barton wrócił z misji, stojąc ramię w ramię z Czarną Wdową, zamiast niosąc jej zwłoki, prawie każdy doszedł do wniosku, że oszalał.

  Hill spotkała się oko w oko z Natalią dopiero kilka godzin po ich powrocie, kiedy kobieta siedziała zamknięta w jednej z cel do czasu, gdy Fury zadecyduje o jej losie. Problem polegał na tym, że Dyrektor miał wrócić ze swojej misji dopiero następnego dnia, więc tymczasowo Maria została wysłana na rozmowę z Czarną Wdową.

  Natalia siedziała przy metalowym stole w lekko zgarbionej pozycji i z pochyloną głową.

  - Witaj - powiedziała Hill, kiedy Natalia uniosła głowę, by na nią spojrzeć. Dolna warga lekko jej drżała, ale opanowała to, gdy spoczęło na niej spojrzenie Marii. - Nazywam się Maria Hill, jestem Zastępczym Dyrektorem S.H.I.E.L.D. i mam z tobą porozmawiać, ponieważ Dyrektor Fury nie pojawi się przez następne parę godzin.

  - Miło mi poznać - odpowiedziała kobieta. Miała dziwnie spokojny głos, jakby usilnie starała się go kontrolować. Nie było w nim śladu rosyjskiego akcentu.

  Hill usiadła naprzeciwko niej, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na kajdanki na przegubach Romanovej.

  - Agent Barton twierdzi, że chcesz dołączyć do S.H.I.E.L.D. - zaczęła, przyglądając się uważnie Natalii.

  - To prawda - odparła Romanova, teraz podnosząc głos, jakby nieświadomie. Maria uniosła brwi.

  - Czemu? - spytała krótko.

  Romanova rozejrzała się dookoła, jak zwierzę uwięzione w klatce, niepewne, co się z nim stanie. Kiedy w końcu napotkała spojrzenie Hill, nie było w nim tego spokoju, co chwilę temu; jedynie strach.

  - Bo mam dość uciekania.

 

_Nie chcę już uciekać._

   **Też chcę, żebyś wróciła.**

_Nie rozumiesz._

**Wyjaśnij mi.**

  _Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze uciekałam. Kiedy przyjęli mnie do S.H.I.E.L.D. myślałam, że skończyłam z tym na dobre. A teraz… Czuję się, jakbym nigdy nie przestała._

**Możesz wrócić. Wiesz, że będę na ciebie czekać.**

_To może trochę zająć._

**Nie spieszy mi się.**

 

  Maria otworzyła drzwi wejściowe i weszła do środka, zbyt zmęczona, by chociaż zdjąć buty. Rzuciła klucze na szafkę i weszła do łazienki. Całe pomieszczenie było zaparowane, jakby ktoś właśnie brał prysznic. Uśmiechnęła się.

  - Podoba mi się twoje nowe mieszkanie.

  Natasha stała w hallu, ubrana w luźny T-shirt i dżinsy, które należały do Marii. Była boso, a jej rude, krótkie włosy były mokre.

  - Nikt ci nie mówił, że niegrzecznie jest włamywać się ludziom do domów? - spytała Hill, mrużąc oczy i marszcząc brwi z udawanym niezadowoleniem. Usta Romanoff wygięły się w uśmiechu i przekrzywiła lekko głowę.

  - Jakbyś ty nigdy nie włamała się mi do domu - odparła, nie mrugając. Wyglądała, jak mokry kot.

  Maria zrobiła krok w stronę Natashy i wyciągnęła dłoń, dotykając delikatnie policzka drugiej kobiety. Był gładki i lekko mokry. Natasha przysunęła się bliżej.

  - Przepraszam - wymamrotała, unikając spojrzenia Hill. Maria domyśliła się, że nie chodziło jej o zaimprowizowane włamanie.

  - Przestań mnie przepraszać, idioto - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. Natasha w końcu spojrzała jej w oczy.

  Maria objęła dłońmi twarz Romanoff i nachyliła się, pozwalając jej wargom napotkać usta Natashy. Druga kobieta zawahała się przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedziała na pocałunek, wplatając palce we włosy Hill i rozchylając usta. Maria poczuła jej ciepły oddech i przejechała językiem po jej dolnej wardze, czując, jak druga dłoń Romanoff spoczywa na jej talii i przyciąga ją bliżej.

  Kiedy się odsunęły, Maria oparła swoje czoło o Natashy, nadal nie zdejmując dłoni z jej policzków. Wokół niej unosił się zapach brzoskwiniowego szamponu do włosów, który Romanoff musiała od niej pożyczyć.

  - Dziękuję, że czekałaś - wyszeptała Natasha, bezwiednie przesuwając palcem po biodrze Marii.

  Hill pokiwała głową.

  - Nie ma za co. 


End file.
